Cabbage-pult
The Cabbage-pult is the primary offensive plant for the early roof levels, throwing cabbages that do 2 normal damage to zombies. It shoots half as fast as a Peashooter; therefore, it does the same damage, overall. Like all lobbed-shot plants, it can also damage Screen Door Zombies and Ladder Zombies directly by ignoring their shields; they can also hit Snorkel Zombies while they're underwater. It can fire from the lower sections of the roof, letting you fit more offensive power on the map. Overall, the Cabbage-pult is has the same damage rate as the Peashooter. The Cabbage-Pult, along with the projectile, is a popular cultivar of the species Brassica oleracea. Suburban Almanac Entry Cabbage-pult Cabbage-pults hurl cabbages at the enemy. Damage: normal Range: lobbed Cabbage-pult is okay with launching cabbages at zombies. It's what he's paid for, after all, and he's good at it. He just doesn't understand how the zombies get up on the roof in the first place. Cost: 100 Recharge: fast Strategy Since it is more reliable than the Kernel-pult and cheaper than the Melon-pult, it makes a good basic weapon. However, it's not good enough for difficult levels and the plant slots are too valuable to waste with a random plant. When setting up a Survival Mode build, it is a good idea to use these instead of Peashooters, as you will be able to deal with Screen Door Zombies, Ladder Zombies and Newspaper Zombies immediately. This means that once you have it and the Kernel-pult, it is best to use them as a replacement of the Peashooter, although it mostly depends on preference. It is best to use the three catapult plants in conjunction, planting the Cabbage-pult, Kernel-pult, and finally Melon-pult in that order as you build up enough sun. This is most reliable on the Roof Stages instead of Peashooters. Advantages and Disadvantages Advantage *The Cabbage-pult is a good basic weapon, especially on roof levels. *It is effective and cheap. *It can deal damage to Ladder Zombies, Screen Door Zombies and Newspaper Zombies without having to destroy the shield, it will also deal damage to Snorkel Zombies when submerged. *The Cabbage-pult is a great replacement for the Peashooter. *It, together with Kernel-pult make a great combo. Disadvantage *The Cabbage-pult is only a simple weapon and only useful at the start of the level. *Unlike Peashooters, you cannot get a damage bonus from Torchwood. *It has half the rate of fire of a Peashooter, however, it's damage is exactly the same as a Peashooter. Trivia *The Cabbage-pult is the only Lobbed-shot Plant that cannot be upgraded. *If a zombie is in front of a Cabbage-pult, the zombie will instanly be hit by the cabbage instead of the cabbage being thrown in the air and fall on the zombie.This also happens with all Lobbed-shot Plants. *All Lobbed-shot Plants have a different stem from each other. The Cabbage-pult has a bent stem. *The Cabbage-pult is the only Lobbed-shot Plant with a leaf on it's stem. *Like Crazy Dave, the Cabbage-pult doesn't know how the zombies got on the roof. *The Cabbage-pult has the only catapult projectile that fits it's catapult just right. *The Cabbage-pult is also one of the Pult bros. See Also *Peashooter *Kernel-pult *Melon-pult Category:Lobbed-shot Plants Category:Plants Category:Roof Category:Roof Obtained Plants Category:Zen Garden Category:Plants Vs. Zombies Category:Adventure Mode Category:Plants vs. Zombies Wiki